


某英雄失格男人的罪孽偿还

by liaojun



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Greek and Roman Mythology, 希腊神话 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggs, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 这是一个欺负魔神柱伊阿宋的文，R18，猎奇，恶堕结局。关于第三章柱宋掉进海里(强行扔他进海)，人理修复后这个特异点世界线还在运转的展开；没有海叔救他！有的话怎么无惨的起来嘛！再次封锁伊阿宋方战斗力！[缺德]魔神柱play人体部分有；海怪x魔神柱形有；海怪x人形有；人鱼x魔神柱有；人鱼x人形还是有；苗床出产play有；塞壬的“救赎”有可能有，认真；受方遭遇精神污染有；揭受方精神创伤黑历史有；可能会ooc性格偏传说版本，我尽量写成东出宋，控制好自己的脑子......大家就，看个乐呵，不乐呵就直接x掉吧，生活如此艰难，遇上雷千万别看，影响心情；以上。走起吧。变成的第三十柱，佛钮司。结合了第三章黑肉红眼睛和传说对佛钮司长有海怪鳞片进行描写。会把召唤者的敌意变成爱意的柱子，和伊阿宋融在一起真合适呢～





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊阿宋他再一次失败了。
> 
> 即使他强压心中关于生前记忆的恐惧与那个曾用血腥手段帮他夺得荣耀，也因她直截了当的行事毁灭了他人生的赫利奥斯后裔小公主结盟；即使这一次有能听从他指示，即使有违他们生前所受教育原则的赫拉克里斯相助，即使在特异点拥有生前不能及的力量，他，仍然失败了。
> 
> 既然以青年形态在这个异世界现世的他自己拥有生前的一切记忆，年少形态的美狄亚自然也有。死后变为英灵现世，知晓自己人生的一切，遭遇背叛婚姻，爱神的黄金箭的诅咒轻而易举转化为怨恨，即使没有亲历者痛苦至焚烧情敌、手刃亲子，也足以向背叛者复仇。
> 
> 慌不择路选择说服自己做彻底的混蛋，利用年轻的她的力量，利用她表露出来的爱，说服自己，只要这一次成功了就......
> 
> 结局其实是显而易见的。
> 
> 连他自己甚至在一次次的自我心理暗示下，对于外表尚在初遇时期的“妻子”实施报复而惊讶了。
> 
> 多么容易想到。就像他说服自己接受科林斯公主的爱慕企图谋得恩人的王位，背叛婚姻，舍弃赫拉女神的庇佑妄求以别国之主身份来实现自己一生的执念；说服自己，为了帮助他甚至不惜背叛父亲偷得金羊毛，为了拖延父亲的脚步手刃亲弟抛尸，为了夺取被拖延的王位直接谋杀国王，以神明思维行事的妻子，会同意与他离婚离开他。
> 
> 这些选择导致的结局，不是显而易见的吗？
> 
> 这一次的他，到底是在妄想什么再次做出愚蠢的选择呢？
> 
> 被魔神柱团团禁锢的伊阿宋，脑子里不自觉开始反思。
> 
> 与其说是被禁锢，不如直接承认吧，他自己现在就是魔神柱的中枢，魔神柱意识的一部分，再过一阵人形的肉体可能会彻底消失，变为魔神柱诡异组成物质的一部分。
> 
> 伊阿宋肉眼仅能看见的部分肉体长出了海魔一样深紫发黑的鳞片，鳞片的间隙透出红光，甚至有血红的眼球挤出裂口，也正看着他自己的眼睛。
> 
> 他看不见柱体外面的世界，这具怪物的身躯并不受他控制，只有隐约感觉在被抵抗的英灵们奋力攻击，和对这具躯体来讲效果甚微的治愈魔术修复形体。
> 
> “有能力抵抗到现在...有能力杀死赫拉克里斯......就尽力处死变成怪物的我吧......妄图拯救世界的魔术师啊.......”
> 
> 伊阿宋觉得，毫无胜算，注定一败涂地的自己，被干脆利落的杀死，反而是解脱。最好能完全被这个魔神柱吞噬，作为要被英雄消灭的怪物消灭，而不是无能的庸人处死。
> 
> 事实好像并不能让他如愿，他所犯下的罪，不配拥有痛快的死亡。

这是什么啊，每次填的时候都很迷茫。这篇有啥想看的play可以跟我说。


	2. 魔神柱的内腔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是魔神柱内腔play伊阿宋，嗯。  
> 欢迎评论_(:з)∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊阿宋宁可希望吸附在他身上的软组织，是要分泌消化液短时间内把他这具由魔力汇聚而成的肉体分解吸收，而不是把部分衣物溶解破坏之后缓慢的吸吮皮肤。  
> 没有溶解拟态的肌肉骨骼，没有刺入皮下吸取魔力拟态的血液，仅仅吸附表皮，长出和它相同鳞片的部分甚至不会从间隙排出汗液，瘆人的眼球更没有泪水。  
> 它到底在做什么？  
> 跟高效率沾不上半点边，甚至是零程度的魔力汲取方法，让被包裹在内壁组织中的伊阿宋并没感到魔力有流失多少。  
> 这个怪物为修复外壳肯定需要不止这一丁点，治愈魔术对于这个东西效果接近于零，为什么不赶快把搞到的魔力彻底吸收进行组织修复呢？  
> 甚至刚刚，英灵们将外皮劈开了一道缝隙，刺眼的魔术光芒刺进昏暗的内腔。缝隙出现到愈合仅半秒，也扎的伊阿宋眼睛生疼。  
> 如果是人类被长时间困在黑暗中，遭遇这种强光，最糟糕的情况会直接被刺瞎双目，再也别想冒险有所作为。  
> 如果是生前的他，早就破口大骂，把脑内能想到的所有诅咒送给差点搞瞎他眼睛毁灭他前程的人。  
> 现在，伊阿宋只可惜，那道攻击没贯穿这个怪物，打烂他这个“中枢”的脑袋，最好是把头整个轰碎，比那个腐烂的橡木雕像砸的更干脆些，即使神灵都能直接毙命。  
> 很可惜，没有。  
> 而伤及内腔的损伤和紧急修复也没让这怪物发力，把他分解成魔力脓水，让他痛快的结束这愚蠢的二次人生。  
> “你想干什么？!如果要魔力就别磨磨蹭蹭!你留着我想做什么？!”  
> 许久不曾感受到治愈魔术施效，以他前妻当年初见面容现世的亡灵怕是已先被讨伐，而他，还在这具怪物体内，没有消失。  
> 终是忍耐到极限，伊阿宋尽全力抬起那只没被束缚的手，掌心迸出的眼球正对上内腔顶端最大那只血红色凝视他的眼睛，质问道。  
> 魔神柱像是刚想起来自己内部还有一份并不美味也不充沛的储备粮，包裹伊阿宋躯体的软组织，突然加大力道。  
> “这才是你该做的事，把最后的魔力吸收，被诛杀吧，怪物!”  
> 以为解脱来临的伊阿宋狂笑道。  
> 但他很快就笑不出了。  
> 金属破碎的声音传进伊阿宋耳中，紧随其后手心像是被刺中眼球般的痛苦把他的笑声堵回嘴里，换成无法抑制的痛苦呻吟。  
> 是他手上的金饰，被暴起的鳞片撑裂破碎，戒指的碎片第一时间划到了他掌心的眼球。  
> 护腕裂成两半与戒指的碎屑一同坠落，魔神柱内壁的软组织直接避开下落的异物，像是不想被划伤半点。  
> 被一同吐出去的还有腰间的佩剑，剑鞘金饰摔在木头甲板的声音如此清晰，怕是外面所有人都能注意到有玩意被魔神柱排了出去————被包裹其中男人的配饰。  
> 但这不是重点。  
> 伊阿宋有些惊恐的发现，自己的裤子已被完全融化，剑都掉了腰带当然是没能幸免，上袍失去拘束被轻松敞开。现在几乎是肩膀以下皮肉都在直接与软组织接触，黏滑温热的触感与生前接触的任何东西都对不上号，令人本能的厌恶。  
> 可恶的是这过程中，该死的怪物没有伤及半点皮肉，甚至另一只手上它不需要的异物，也是被溶解而不是被撕裂丢垃圾那样排出体外。  
> “....你想要做什么？你想要做什么!卸掉了你不想要的东西了是吧？那还不赶快杀了我!!”  
> 他控制住颤抖的声音呵斥，让语气愈加暴躁，试图激怒这个怪物。  
> 魔神柱的内壁上，血红的眼球们，以同一节奏，眨了眨眼。  
> 所有的眼球，一齐盯着他。  
> 像是在伊阿宋的提醒下注意到，食物的外包装布匹，已经拆好了，现在露出的内容，正是要被食用的部分。  
> 大量的黏液被涂抹在伊阿宋身上，这玩意没有腐蚀性，反而像什么？对，给武器防锈的植物脂，饭菜内雅典娜女神的橄榄油，动物脂肪炼制的油脂，普罗旺斯人欢爱时使用的，美神的精油。  
> 总之，润滑。  
> 这两个字出现在伊阿宋脑子里的一时间，愤怒夹杂羞耻另他拼尽全力挣扎:“这不可能!我怎么可能被你这种恶心的怪物侵犯!停下!”  
> 挥动的手臂被猛地向后掰，保持抬高的姿势死死嵌在脑边。双腿被向大开外扯，即使他想抵抗直至肌肉撕裂骨头断开都做不到，包裹在内壁中的肌肉已无法控制，使不出半点力气。  
> 软组织和新探出的触手像无数张嘴和舌头，舔舐吸吮他的皮肤，连生出鳞片眼球的地方都没放过。触手挤进鳞片缝隙，骚弄柔嫩的接缝，眼球表面被温热的肌肉组织划过，诡异的触感让伊阿宋胃里翻江倒海。  
> 他无法抑制地干呕，大张的嘴给从耳侧探出来的触手可乘之机，婴儿手臂粗的触手钻进伊阿宋口中，与试图躲闪的舌头纠缠。  
> 被吸取唾液的恶心感让他第一时间想把它生生咬断，可他也做不到————头部的肌肉也失去了控制，他连闭上嘴都做不到，只能任凭唾液溢出口腔，被脸边其他触手吸收。  
> 探入口腔的触手已不满足于停留在此，它毫不犹豫的顺着喉咙捅进去，延食道向胃进发。  
> 他连咬舌自裁都做不到了。  
> 即将被侵犯的伊阿宋发出困兽般绝望的悲鸣。

下次更新看情况，同时挖一堆坑，哪个有思路写哪个的后果就是，更新极其不稳定


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章写完魔神柱play人体的部分啦。  
> 捏造月球伊阿宋配饰由来注意。  
> 有别于第三章结局剧情注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生前有大把大把的狂徒窥视过伊阿宋的脸和躯体，尤其是当他被祖国驱逐，被科林斯国王收留前，那一路上已经记不清有多少家伙打他的主意。无论是认出他是“篡位杀叔的罪人”打着惩戒罪人收做奴隶的妄想还是单纯被他的相貌“迷惑”企图劫掠风尘仆仆的流亡者。
> 
> 当然那些家伙要么被老师赠他的标枪扎穿的不知天高地厚的心和胆敢让声带发出妄言的脖颈，要么被所有物被人窥视而狂怒的美狄亚烧成了灰烬。
> 
> 多可笑啊，当初她因丈夫被图谋不轨而气的发疯，现在她亲手变出来把伊阿宋吞如其中的怪物正在做着从未有人得手过的事，而且它已然成功。
> 
> 穴口被魔神柱的枝杈挤进一丁点的时候，伊阿宋的悲鸣终于是抑制不住了，空中被触手塞满，面部失去控制，他只能发出含含糊糊的声音，如果被外面的英灵听见，肯定会以为他疯了，而不是遭遇了侵犯。
> 
> 『杀了我，不要继续了，快杀了我!外面的那群人你们快杀死它!!』
> 
> 生前哪里受过这种屈辱，从来没有人能得手，让他像下贱的男娼和无能的奴隶那般被人侵入体内。况且这连人都不是!这是怪物!令人作呕应被讨伐的怪物!
> 
> 魔神柱对这点侵入似乎并不满意，它试图让粘液流进肠道让肌肉进一步失去控制供它长驱直入，但效果不佳。它又试了试往里面顶了顶，换来了食物一阵惨叫，而它的目的并未达到。
> 
> 伊阿宋甚至想如果这个怪物粗暴地捅进肠子把肠道脏器通通撕裂，自己因伤势过重魔力不足消失，那他变不再抗拒被入侵。
> 
> 『快吧，把我直接劈成两半，把我开膛破肚，不要继续做那些欺辱人的事，快杀了我!』
> 
> 但事事都不能如他期望。
> 
> 原本把伊阿宋的下半身嵌入体内包裹着的内壁突然向两边退开，把他吐了出去，余光隐隐约约能看到双腿仍是人类的样子，而且没有被消化哪怕半点皮。两根粗壮的触腕缠住伊阿宋的小腿，把他从内壁边上拉远，又有几根触手探过来控制住了伊阿宋的腰，所有的眼睛死盯着他，像是专注于此。
> 
> 是要试着把他捅破或者撕成两截了吗？!快，不要再磨蹭了!
> 
> 然而从解脱来临的幻想到事实的残酷过度是如此令人绝望。当腿被和身体拉到快水平的时候，还卡在伊阿宋穴口里的触手没有动静，而拽他双腿的触手没有停下来的意思。
> 
> 已经不用余光，伊阿宋被脱得精光的下半身都已经到了他的视线中，他想紧密双目，不去看自己的丑态，可这可不行，眼皮失去控制，泪水因耻辱愤怒和生理干涩的拟态滑出眼眶，被粘脸颊上的触手舔去。
> 
> 他只能眼睁睁看着自己被拉成了几乎倒掉的姿势，身上仅剩的上袍因大敞滑倒双臂，胸膛彻底露了出来。这点布只因手肘之下被触手包裹上拉坚持了几分钟，魔神柱发现还有这个在碍事，分泌消化液把袖子溶化丢出体外，让自己的食物真正一丝不挂。
> 
> 『不要做这些无用功，快他妈的把我溶化你这个发疯的怪物!!你难道想替她报仇侮辱我吗疯子!』
> 
> 无数细小的触腕探向伊阿宋的私处，它们舔舐着大腿根部，没有半点反应的器官和本应用作排泄的入口外侧，大股大股的润滑液被分泌出来，涂抹在那儿，多到顺着肌肉向上半身流去。粘稠的液体滑过小腹，肚脐，腹部肌肉，肋骨和胸膛，甚至到了伊阿宋的肋骨上。
> 
> 更有不少，因后穴逐渐不能收紧而延缝隙灌进肠道。
> 
> 『感觉不到半点那边的肌肉了，神啊...不要这样....!奥林匹斯的神明啊!帮帮我!!』
> 
> 祈祷没有任何人应答。
> 
> 这就是他这次失败的报应吗？要他遭受此等侮辱赎罪？
> 
> 伊阿宋把所有注意力加在腰肢，企图通过魔力放出恢复对肉体的控制挣扎，可这力度比婴儿挥臂都大不了多少。魔神柱发现他的反抗，视线全部转向他的双眼，血红色的眼球通通死盯着伊阿宋的眼睛，虹膜之上倒映出他惨淡的脸——头发混着粘液稻草般糊在脸上，不知道是不是错觉，他自己的眼珠已然变成比这怪物眼球更深的红，鳞片从手臂蔓延，已覆盖上脖颈和侧脸，他已经看着不像人了。
> 
> 魔神柱眨了眨眼，没有移开视线。它好像在说:
> 
> “别妄想了。”
> 
> 触腕蔓延上大腿，把伊阿宋像被孩童扯着双腿玩弄的青蛙那样拉的大开，刚才那根试探性侵入往肠道内输送粘液的触腕退了出来，取而代之的是比捅进他嘴里正抚弄胃壁那根更加粗壮的触手，毫不犹豫的钻进了肠子内。
> 
> 视线终于不在他自己正在被侵犯的下半身了，绝望冲上头顶让伊阿宋的眼球不可控的翻了上去，眼前在逐渐变黑。躯体不能控制，但触感仍在，失去了视觉身体本能的提高了感受触碰的能力。
> 
> 并不疼了，还有令人愤恨的诡异快感。肠道内壁被触手表皮吮吸着，魔术回路与这个充满魔力的怪物链接，超出承受预期的魔力被灌进体内，魔力饱和的感觉令人无法自拔。拟态的器官充血勃起，肿涨的快要爆发，魔神柱像是为了不浪费，探出触手裹住伊阿宋的前端，拴住根部，半丝体液都溢不出去。身体在这种被抑制高潮的禁锢下甚至抑制不住的本能想渴望更多魔力注入。
> 
> 『为什么，为什么不是榨取而是往里灌...!不行了，不能再灌了受不了了!啊啊啊，你做什么快停下!杀了我...杀了我......』
> 
> 腰上的触手托着他向那根触腕送，那根触腕在捅，随着触手模拟xing交般的不断进攻的动作。伊阿宋感觉到脖子上有东西在随身体颤动一晃一晃地撞向下巴，伴着尚在的耳环一齐发出金饰的响声，同他不可控已经有些甜腻的哼声在魔神柱中空的内腔里从他身上发出再传进耳朵。
> 
> 是他脖子上那俩串吊坠，父母把他送去皮里温前戴上的护身符。
> 
> 魔神柱再次发现自己落下了“垃圾”没收拾，触手分之包住耳垂和脖颈，再次分泌粘液。
> 
> “不...我求求你，只有这个，只有这个请你留下来，我不会再挣扎了求求你别动这个东西求求你!!!”
> 
> 只有伊阿宋自己知道他刚才发出的一连串杂音本是想说些什么，而他崩溃的求饶没有让魔神柱停下半点。
> 
> 他脖颈上金饰的触感彻底消失了。
> 
> 与此同时，一阵强烈的震动和船板撕裂声成了伊阿宋失去意识前最后听见的声音。
> 
> 他也不知道，魔神柱把什么结晶体塞进了他肠道最深处。
> 
> 船只从中间断裂，迦勒底的御主随同伙伴灵子转移离开特异点，而俄刻阿诺斯特异点的罪魁祸首化为的魔神柱，从外壳逐渐腐烂，在彻底消失前沉进了这片海洋。

修了修。下次更新应该是七月五号以后了，再写真的期末要挂了，我清完黄色废料塞知识点进去。


	4. 支线:被魔神柱吸收的展开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果被魔神柱吸收的展开  
> 自设英灵躯体机制有  
> R18G，断肢，四断，脏器损毁，从内向外破坏有，死亡结局。  
> 确定是R18G,没有性行为，只有进食  
> 请无兴趣读者自行跳过，千万别看  
> 警告，不是演习。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [如果被魔神柱吸收的展开
> 
> 自设英灵躯体机制有
> 
> R18G，断肢，四断，脏器融化，从内向外破坏有，死亡结局
> 
> 警告，不是演习。]
> 
>  
> 
> 而那其实并不是侵犯，只不过是伊阿宋期待的事通过他完全不想被做的事实施了而已。
> 
> 魔神柱在进食。
> 
> 不该被进入的器官被粗壮的触腕毫不留情的往里一捅，血腥味传入伊阿宋的鼻腔，但比起后面被强行突入，肠道被撑开甚至开裂的痛苦，四肢从顶端位置被溶解才是更加强烈的感官。
> 
> 再或者说，胸腔里的痛感才是最明显的。
> 
> 从口腔进入的那支触腕很快发现它要找的东西不在胃袋里，也不在胃周围的器官，它原路返回，然后在喉咙位置分了叉，一半进入了气管企图在肺里摸索些什么，而另一部分像是思考了一下，下一秒回到食道，然后。
> 
> 然后在胸腔附近，捅穿食道，缠住了伊阿宋的心脏。
> 
> 比起这个，被包裹血肉骨骼一起被慢慢溶解的四肢反而没有那么令人在意了。
> 
> 被染成血红的眼瞳，急剧收缩的瞳孔也能看见，魔神柱移开了绝大部分眼球视线，剩下的盯着伊阿宋的那点又眨了眨，就像在说。
> 
> 『找到要找的东西了。』
> 
> 管那个叫心脏可能还不太准确，人类遭此对待早已心脏停摆咽气，而从者不会，无论如何他们都是由魔力结合灵魂构成的东西。魔力编织的躯壳总得有什么东西维持这具躯体的运作，就像以前美狄亚做傀儡的时候弄得什么东西来着?魔核还是什么?
> 
> 总而言之，被魔神柱缠住的，并非心脏，只是模拟跳动迸发魔力的核心而已。
> 
> '既然你.....找到它了就快点捏碎它!让我死，快点把我吃掉!你折磨我有什么意思?!'
> 
> 泪水因为超乎生前任何一次创伤的痛苦而从眼眶里不断涌出，被脸颊附近的触腕舔舐，被捅入延肠道不断深入腹腔的下体附近流出的血液也是，一点都不想浪费似的。
> 
> 是的，不想浪费，哪怕是一点。
> 
> 内心不断发出悲鸣和咒骂的伊阿宋认识到这个问题。魔神柱缓慢的进食，为的是不浪费一星半点组成他身体的魔力，要是拧碎了他胸腔里的玩意或者直接从躯干或者头部进食他就跟之前重伤死去的从者一样，组成躯体的魔力失去束缚消散殆尽，魔神柱并不想那样。囫囵吞枣总有可能没来得及吃光就消失，那不如一点点慢慢来。
> 
> 从四肢开始，从者失去四肢仍然不会立即消失，只要魔力没被调转用作修复肢体从而耗尽，攥住魔核不让它向四肢输送，而是保证躯干和头部的供应。
> 
> 头脑清醒的要命，直到被溶解至大臂大腿根部的痛感如此清晰，让人疼的发疯。从来没有这样疼过，从来没有，无论喀戎老师还是美狄亚，都会拿魔药修复他的身体，精明的医术甚至留不下伤疤。
> 
> 没有四肢被触腕束缚的支撑，那就只能靠从口腔进入胸腔的，和已经把肠道充满，令腹部高高隆起的两根，和在下身吸收血液顺便托举的。
> 
> 突然发生剧烈的震动，魔神柱的内壁再次被劈开一条小缝挤进刺目的亮光，这次修复比之前慢上许多。
> 
> 魔神柱似乎意识到不能细细品尝了，无数触手涌向伊阿宋，裹住他躯干的每一寸，终于视线被覆盖，眼前一片漆黑，只余感官仍在。
> 
> 然后，他被从腹部劈开了，或者说，撑开更合适，内脏比表皮的魔力要多嘛，直接吸收掉损失更小。
> 
> 他最后的意识是什么呢?捏碎胸腔的内核被撑开肋骨呢?还是头颅被挤碎?已经没机会去想了。
> 
> 伊阿宋只知道，真是一次，彻头彻尾的，失败。
> 
> 击败魔神柱的迦勒底最后的御主和她率领的英灵们不会知道，被裹入其中，随魔神柱消失的男人，之前发生了什么。
> 
> 他们应该也不会想知道。

我竟然更新了，结果是丧心病狂的玩意


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ①开启魔神柱形篇章  
> ②私设可自我繁殖的巨型章鱼海魔，和雌雄同体人鱼群  
> ③魔神柱化伊阿宋，柱性恋警告  
> ④海量捏造注意，ooc注意  
> ⑤请选择选项支，按选得多的那个先发_(:3⌒ﾟ)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊阿宋当然会游泳，无论河流还是海洋，在海面还是潜水，他都擅长得很。  
> 最深潜到过多深呢?伊阿宋有些记不得。  
> 游泳是必修课程，想做英雄外出冒险却掉水里淹死了，传出去岂不是要被画上陶罐代代遭人耻笑，以警醒后人。除非被铠甲拖累不受控制的下沉，他们绝大部分人都不太可能死于溺水，泡水里时间过长体力耗尽和极恶劣天气除外。  
> 喀戎老师虽是肯陶洛斯的身形，但游泳技术好的很。话虽有些不礼貌，马能过的河他过得更轻松。不过不能因半人马擅长过河，就轻信其他家伙“给钱就能驼你过去”这种鬼话。半道甩人下水，杀人抢劫，劫持妇女和长得好看点的男人都是再稀疏平常不过的事，除了老师，其他人马讲话一个字都不能信。  
> 即使喀戎教的东西以伊阿宋自己的水平理解起来没什么难度，即使与女人交际的技术这种被认为没什么用的东西老师半点没教，搞得他遭遇神明思维的女人，落得那种下场...那群只会抢劫脑子里除了性没别的玩意的下三滥肯陶洛斯，他们全加起来都比不上老师一片指甲。  
> 骂皮里温是马窖，是他最愚蠢的气话，比请求美神的协助更加愚蠢。  
> 或许是快重归死亡，伊阿宋脑子里不自觉地在回想。关于度过了二十年人生的皮里温，关于喀戎老师的事。愧疚，不甘，后悔充斥他整个意识。  
> 不对，不对啊?他为什么还能思考?他为什么想到老师，想到游泳，想到...海?  
> 他现在在哪?  
> 明明感觉不出任何肢体的存在，找不到眼睛在哪，更别提睁开，伊阿宋却能感觉出，他现在在海中，被平缓的水流包裹全身，并且是在慢慢下沉。  
> 不受控制的坠入海底。  
> 他像六岁时那样，跑去潜水了吗?  
> 那次，久经寻觅似乎寻到了格劳科斯化为半鱼人，加入海神之列的药草。伊阿宋想潜入深海探索其他没有海神血统的人无法触及之地，又怕变成半鱼人后无法恢复人形，那一次，他只吃了半株草药。  
> 莽撞的结果可想而知。  
> 他没能见到波塞冬与安菲特里忒华美的海中宫殿，也没能见到任何一位大洋女神。  
> 没长出鳃，没长出蹼，一口气都喘不了。他盲目自信，认为绝没有出差错，甚至不记得在浅海先试试能不能呼吸。后悔已经来不及了，海象突变，波塞冬掀起巨浪把人一步步推向远海，波涛汹涌的海面令伊阿宋没法探出头。  
> 没等岸上的同学喊来老师救场，他便沉入汪洋。  
> 当然他那次没被塔纳菲斯带入地狱，否则哪能遭遇那么多事，死了都没能踏实被搞到这个哪也不是的异世界惹出乱子。  
> 好心的海洋女神救他出了海，丟还给喀戎。被老师驼背上带回皮里温只让伊阿宋每每忆起都羞耻到头疼，这次惨痛的教训更是逼他把自己训练成肯定算得上拔尖的水手兼航海家。  
> 不过啊，这一次真是沉海的话，绝对没有人来救他了。异世界的海洋没有神明，更不会来救他这种人。  
> 等他淹死在海中，结束脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法。  
> .......  
> 他怎么还没死?  
> [①先尽力睁眼睛看看→人鱼线]  
> [②继续等待塔纳菲斯→章鱼海怪线]  
> [③■■■]  
> [④那是...一群海豚?]

如果愿意搭理我选个选项的话，我会更有动力码字_(:з)∠)_


End file.
